


A Night With Changkyun and San

by AtinyBitofaMess



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyBitofaMess/pseuds/AtinyBitofaMess
Summary: It's been a while since you've seen your longtime friend Changkyun, and he decides to bring his friend San along. You all drink and things.. escalate.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 31





	A Night With Changkyun and San

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was my first ever fiction. I decided to post it here because why not? It's not that well written but I hope you enjoy anyway~

You wake up to a phone call early in the morning. It’s Changkyun. “Are you free tonight?”

“Yea, after work. I’m out around 6,” You reply, still half asleep.

“Is it cool if San tags along? He’s got some free time too, and wants to see you again.”

“Of course! I’d like to be better friends with him.”

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll pick you up from work. Call me when you’re out.”

“Sure thing, Kyun,” You say with a smile, then hang up.

Now fully awake, you get up and prepare for work, heading out the door with a spring in your step. At work, time seems to pass faster than usual. The smell of coffee that usually gives you a headache doesn’t seem to bother you today. You get into the flow of things and before you know it, your boss tells you it’s time to clock out. You pull off your apron as you head into the kitchen and clock out.

You walk out the front door and reach into your purse to grab your phone, glancing up to see Changkyun waiting for you, waving at you from the passenger seat of his driver’s van. The back door slides open to reveal San as you jog over to the curb and climb in. He’s wearing an eyelet belt, tight black jeans, and a loose fitting black tee that reveals his toned arms.

“Hey! How’s it been?” He asks.

“The usual, kind of busy but nothing like what you guys have to deal with.”

They both laugh, and the driver pulls away from the curb, heading towards the destination. Changkyun spins around in his seat to greet you.

“How was work?”

“Nothing special, but today flew by. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” You reply.

“Too long,” He says quickly, a smirk on his face.

After a few minutes, the driver lets you out at the fancy private bar Changkyun has taken you to a few times before. Standing in front of the entrance you ask,

“Aren’t we a bit under-dressed?” noticing Changkyun’s white shirt and tight black jeans that match San’s. You look down at your own casual attire questioningly.

image  
image  
“Nah, it’s cool. We’ve got a private room tonight anyway,” San says.

You all enter the bar, and Changkyun leads the way to the back room. He sits next to you at the table and San sits across from you. You order drinks and food to share. Small talk fills the air, mixing with the sound of music from the speakers at the end of the room. They talk vaguely with you about their upcoming album releases between bites of chicken and sips of wine. Changkyun scooches closer and puts his leg over yours under the table, mid-sentence. San asks about your new apartment and you catch them up on the details of the move.

Soon, the food is finished. San knocks off the rest of his wine in one go and stands up.

“I feel left out over here,” he blurts out, moving to sit in the empty chair on the other side of you.

“Kind of you to join us,” you joke, patting him on the back.

The three of you each have a second glass of wine and talk more before returning to the waiting driver.

“You guys want to come to my place and watch a movie or something? Get drunk?” Changkyun asks.

“Sure!” you and San reply in unison.

“I haven’t gotten good and drunk in a bit,” San adds.

The driver pulls away from the curb once again.

Upon entering the house, San moves towards the small bar area with confidence and helps himself to some whiskey, taking a swig from a fresh bottle.

“You seem to know your way around here,” you say to him.

“I’ve been here a few times before. Our schedules don’t line up like this often though.” He says, bringing the bottle to his lips again, leaning against the granite counter with one hand propping himself up.

“What do you want to drink?” Changkyun asks, reaching into the mini-fridge for a bottle of his favorite rum. He pours himself a tall glass and puts the rum back in the fridge.

“Chardonnay, please,” you say, knowing he always keeps a few bottles of the screw top brand you like for when you come over. He passes the familiar bottle to you and you wave away the glass he offers you, taking a page from San’s book. You sit in the middle of the spacious couch.

“Wanna watch Spiderman? I haven’t seen the first movie in years,” Changkyun questions.

“Yea man, I love that movie,” San responds as he moves to sit to the left of you on the couch, bottle in hand. You unscrew your own bottle and take a few generous gulps of the chilled wine.

“Drink up, guys! Let’s forget all our stresses tonight!” You cheer.

“Let’s do it,” Changkyun replies, raising his glass as he walks over. San raises his bottle and you follow suit, toasting toward the TV screen. Changkyun sits to the right of you and fiddles with the remote until the selected movie begins to play. You all watch the movie intently as you drink, your warm buzzes growing stronger.

Changkyun gets up, walking over to the mini fridge to retrieve the bottle of rum. San takes another long swig of his whiskey, a trickle of it running down his chin and onto his shirt.

“Oops,” he says with a shrug and a grin. San is noticeably drunk. Changkyun is harder to read but is clearly feeling it as he walks over lazily and sets the bottle on the table with a thud. He returns to the couch, having ditched his glass to drink from the bottle like you and San.

The cage wrestling scene comes on and you all sit up to point at the TV and yell “You goin’ NOWHERE!!” when BoneSaw says it to Peter. The three of you laugh, and you finish the rest of your wine before placing the empty bottle on the table and falling back into the couch. Changkyun takes a couple gulps from his bottle, sets it down, stretches his legs out to the side and rests his head on your right shoulder.

“That part always cracks me up,” He speaks, his low voice slurring slightly. “Me too,” You reply, feeling rather drunk.

San rests his head on your other shoulder, ignorant of the half empty bottle between his legs.

“You’re warm” he says as he nestles in closer. You put your arms around both of them.

“I’m so glad you guys are my friends.” You say, and Changkyun responds

“Don’t forget about our benefits.” You laugh and kiss the top of his head. “Never.”

He fidgets a bit, grabbing the rum from the table and taking a few short gulps. He replaces the bottle, then takes your right hand in his, lacing his fingers between yours.

San looks up at you, jealousy in his eyes “Hey, what about me?” He says. You smile at him “We’ll see.” San smiles back, places his bottle on the table and comfortably rests his head on your lap. You blush a bit, and pet his hair with your free hand. He closes his eyes, still smiling.

Things get quiet for a while as the movie continues. You think that maybe San has fallen asleep because he hasn’t spoken or moved in a while. Changkyun suddenly looks up at you and releases your hand, placing his on your cheek as he brings your face close to his and kisses you. You melt into the kiss, the taste of rum filling your mouth as he swirls his tongue around yours.

“Mm..” you hum into the kiss, surprised but pleased. Changkyun breaks the kiss to say “I haven’t seen you in so long. It’s driving me crazy trying to keep my hands off of you while San is here.”

“Guys, I’m still awake.” San interjects, laughing. He sits up slowly, as if his body is made of lead, places his hand on your thigh and leans over you to look at Changkyun. Their faces are inches apart. You start to say something about the location of San’s hand, when Changkyun stares San in the eyes and says in a teasing voice “What, you want some too?”

“Honestly, yea, Y/N is gorgeous and awes-“ San is interrupted by soft lips pressing against his own. He squeezes your thigh a bit as his eyes widen, and to your surprise, reciprocates the kiss. San bites Changkyun’s lower lip causing him to growl and flick him in the forehead.

“Don’t do that, you know how much I like it.” He says with a pout, sitting back down next to you, flinging his arms loosely around your neck protectively.

“San, do you wanna fool around with us?” You say, still flustered by them. You look at Changkyun, who’s eyes are glazed over with drunkenness and desire. You turn to look at San. He nods, and as your eyes meet he kisses you.

“I don’t mind,” Changkyun says, watching you and San share gentle kisses.

—-

Changkyun takes your hand and you follow him as he moves quickly down the dimly lit hallway, San stumbling behind you to catch up. You enter the guest room. The bed is a king size with many pillows and a thick comforter. That’s all you can make out before Changkyun pulls you into the bed and starts tossing the pillows on the floor to make space. San leans against the door jamb to steady himself, watching Changkyun pull off his shirt revealing his toned back and shoulders. You wave him over and he comes to stand at the edge of the bed. You’re lying on your back, San looking down at you with a yearning expression. You reach out to grab one of his belt loops and pull him closer. He seems nervous but you can tell he wants you by his growing bulge. “It’s okay,” you say in a quiet voice, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops in one move, tossing it to the floor. You move over a bit, making room for him. He quickly undresses to his underwear, and you look to your right to see Changkyun already naked. He leans over you, helps you remove your shirt and bra, then places soft kisses along your chest down to your hip. Shivers run down your spine as he makes quick work of removing your jeans and panties. You feel your heart beating hard in anticipation. You’ve never fooled around with more than one person at a time, and the thought made your stomach twist with excitement. San climbs into bed to your left, then kisses you hungrily as his hand moves to cup your breast. You deepen the kiss and close your eyes, feeling Changkyun spread your legs and drape them over his shoulders.

“Damn, baby, you’re already wet,” you hear him say.

San tweaks your nipple, causing you moan into his mouth. He groans in response and grinds himself against Changkyun’s arm.

“Fuck,” Changkyun growls, moving his head down to taste you. You grab a fistful of his hair as he finds your sweet spot and flicks his tongue back and forth. Breathy moans escape you as you bite San’s lower lip then break the kiss, tugging on his underwear. He slides his briefs down and straddles your chest, looking down at you with lust in his eyes. You quickly take all of him into your mouth and suck. He thrusts his hips with your rhythm, loving the way your moans vibrate him.

You feel Changkyun slip two fingers into you, curling them upwards perfectly to caress your g spot. His touch overpowers you. You start to feel yourself unravel, waves of pleasure coursing through your body as you come, moaning through it. San lets out a moan of his own and picks up his pace, throwing his head back as he comes without warning. You feel the warmth in the back of your throat as you swallow him down. San gets off of you and collapses on the bed to the left of you, his breath ragged.

You look down between your legs. “Good girl” Changkyun says, sliding his fingers out and lapping you up. He wipes his bottom lip with his thumb and moves up to kiss you, pressing his hard on against your warmth. You wrap your arms around him and suck his tongue lightly, the taste of your sweetness in his mouth. “Mm” he sounds, thrusting himself into you unexpectedly, causing you to yelp with excitement. He growls into the kiss, tangling his tongue with yours. You grip his shoulders as you kiss, loving the feeling of his thickness deep inside you. It had been so long since he touched you like that, and the feeling drove you wild. He begins to pound into you, wasting no time as he moves his head to bite your neck, leaving little red marks all the way up. The room is filled with the sound of your loud moans and Changkyun groaning in delight.

San turns his head to watch you as Changkyun continues. You nearly forgot about San for a moment as Changkyun moved faster and cursed loudly, “Fuck, Fuck! Y/N, I’m-“ he grabbed at the sheets and came hard inside you, his throbbing member pushing you over the edge once again. “K-kyun!” You cry out and dig your nails into the soft flesh of his back. His hot seed fills you and he groans, feeling you tighten around him. He proudly watches you finish. “You’re so fucking good, Y/N..” Changkyun says, looking down at you, breathing heavily as he slowly pulls out. He gives you a parting kiss and lays on his back at the end of the bed, chest heaving, and catches his breath.

San moves closer and kisses your flushed cheek. He gazes longingly at your unclothed figure. You look him up and down, admiring his slender frame and muscular torso before kissing his lips, hungry for more of him. “San, please, I have to have you,” you beg, still turned on and not ready for the warm feeling coursing through your veins to end. “M-may I?,” He stutters slightly, then licks his lips in expectancy. You nod.

You flip over onto all fours and San grins. “What a beautiful ass you have, Y/N.” He smacks it playfully then takes hold of your hips, his touch gentle yet firm. He teases your opening with his tip and your breath hitches. You back up against him, forcing the tip in. “Wow, Y/N…” San breaths a moan as he pushes his full length in. He pumps into you slowly at first, savoring the sensation. The sound of your moans fills the room again. His slow, loving motions feel amazing, and leave you craving more.

Changkyun gets up, hard again from watching you, and moves in front of your face. You already know what to do, taking him into your mouth and tracing your tongue around the head the way you know he likes it. He groans and you begin to suck deeply. “That’s fucking hot,” San observes. Highly aroused, he thrusts faster, slamming deep into you. You groan pleasurably, feeling Changkyun twitch in response. “Ahh, yea, Y/N…” He takes hold of your hair and softly fucks your mouth. San leans towards him and they exchange heated kisses. Changkyun increases his pace, streams of his seed flowing down your throat. You drink him in, and he breaks the kiss with San, letting out a loud moan and tightening his grasp on your hair. “God damn, Y/N,” Changkyun says breathlessly before releasing you. He lingers for a moment, then pats your head and stands up to leave, in search of water.

San is lasting longer than expected, but you’re loving every moment of it. Your face is red and your heart is pounding hard, loud moans escaping your open mouth. San wraps his arms around you and lays back, pulling you into reverse cowgirl. “S-san!” You feel him shift within you as you start riding him, that familiar feeling building up again. He pushes his hips upward every time slide down on him, forcing himself deeper into you, his tip rubbing against your g spot. You’re quickly overcome with ecstasy yet again, and your warmth clenches around San’s member as you come. Your legs give out but San keeps you steady as he sits up, bucking into you, hands on your waist. “Mmm, Y/N, you’re amazing,” He says softly, his voice deeper than usual. “Come for me, San.” You demand, exhausted and expectant. “Already there,” He says quickly, letting out a groan. You feel him come with force, filling you with liquid heat. He moans again and again, his hot breath on your neck as he curls his chest against your back and thrusts his throbbing member slowly, deeply into you, before coming to a stop. San stays like that for a moment, his chest to your back, breathing heavy. You’re breathing heavy too, and you can feel his racing heart thumping hard against your back.

You separate, and lay next to each other, both tired and satisfied. A few minutes pass and San drifts to sleep. Your mind clears and you come back to reality, searching the room for Changkyun. You see him sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, and immediately know that he saw everything from the look on his face. He walks over, sets his water glass on the bedside table, and joins you and San in bed. He wraps his arms around you and brings you close to his warm body, whispering in your ear “Let’s do that position next time, just us,” before closing his eyes.


End file.
